Those Sweet Ol' Days
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: "I don't know why all the trees change in the fall, but I know you're not scared of anything at all. Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away, but I know I had the best day with you today." (The Best Day - Taylor Swift) Just a collection of sweet moments between young Kurt and his mother.
1. The Handkerchief

**The Handkerchief**

Elizabeth was about to finish her embroidery when her son arrived from school. Her husband had picked him up and dropped him home that afternoon. But the little boy was with tears in his eyes.

Afraid he had been hurt, she ran and hugged him.

"Kurt, sweetie, what happend? Are the kids at school still picking on you?" She asked while looking for bruses on his tiny body; the last time, a boy pushed him down the stairs, and he almost broke his arm.

"No..." He answered while trying to control his tears "But I did something... And you're going to be angry..."

"No, I won't" Elizabeth smiled gently at her five year-old son, it was just such a relief that he was okay. Besides she could never get angry at him, not really, he was such a good boy "Come here, let's sit, alright? Then you tell me why you're crying.

Kurt followed his mom to the swing chair and, after putting his school bag on the other chair, he sat by his mother side.

He sniffled, and started talking:

"Today at school, we had the Show & Tell and everyone always takes something nice to show... I just wanted to show something nice to my friends too..." He paused to look at his mother, to check he's mother's expression; she seemed calm "So today I took the handkerchief that granny used as her wedding invitation... And while I was in the car, I thought I could just check up on it, but..."

Kurt started crying again, and even that Elizabeth wasn't happy about it, see her son crying was too heart-breaking.

"You didn't find it?" Kurt cried even louder threwing himself at his mother's lap" Kurt. Kurt, listen to mommy, alright? When you saw it for the last time?"

"At the class, before dad picked me up. I was showing to some girls."

"And are you sure is not on your bag, honey?" She asked, drying his tears with her sleeve

Kurt ran to the other chair in the balcony and turned his bag up side down all his school material fell on the ground; pencils rolling around, and crayons breaking, some papers kneading, but no signal of the handkerchief.

Kurt looked helplessly to his mother, with tears starting to fall again. He was waiting for her to fix everything, like she did with the vase he broke dancing in the living room; it looks like it never was broken.

"Okay, I'm gonna call your dad and ask him to check if it's not in the car, okay? Pick up your stuff from the ground, then come inside I baked you cookies" She stroked his hair and give him a kiss in the forehead.

Kurt picked up his stuff crying and blaming himself for losing the one thing he had from his grandmother. His mother used to say she was a real lady; polite, inteligent, with a graceful smile and a wonderful heart. He always wanted to met her.

He put his bag in his back and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was on the phone. Putting his bag on the floor, close to the hat holder, he heard his mother calling him.

"You father found it" She said with a wide smile "You dropped it in the car"

"REALLY?" The boy screamed and ran to hug his mother.

'Yeah, yeah..." She said hugging him back "Now you stop laughing and go wash your hands. Let's eat some cookies!"

Kurt ran to the restroom to wash his hands. The house smelled like cookies in that afternoon, and things seemed sweetest as ever.


	2. Let It Snow

**Let It Snow**

It was about 2 in the morning when the first snowflakes started to fall, everyone was long time asleep, even though many wanted to see the first snow of the year. And this situation wasn't different with the Hummels, while mrs. Hummel was making hot cocoa to her son and mr. Hummel, their little boy felt asleep by the window, waiting to see his first snow.

Mr. Hummel carried his son to his room and gently lay him in bed. His wife walked in the room holding a thermal duvet to cover her son.

"Look at him sleeping," She said stroking the little boy's hair "he looks like a little angel."

"He's an angel" Her husband said.

They both stood there for a few more minutes, watching their little boy sleeping so peacefully. They couldn't be more in love with their 3 year-old; so young and yet so amazing. He was different from the other kids, he was so special, mrs. Hummel knew since the day she held him and he stopped crying too look at her. She knew, he was gonna do something big someday.

When the young Kurt Hummel woke up, around 2:30 am, he ran to the window and saw it, for the very first time, the snow. It was everywhere; on top of the cars, on the roof of all the houses and window sill. It was more than beautiful, for him it was magical.

He ran down stairs, hoping to find his parents still awake, to ask if he could go outside and play in the snow. But when he got there, he only found his mother; she was leaning against the sink, watching the snowfall outside the window.

"Mommy?" He called her once, while rubbing his eye "Can I go play outside?"

First she thought it wasn't a good idea, because it was late and even that they lived in a really safe neighborhood, it was really cold. On the other hand, it was his first snow, he needed to go out and play, at least for a couple of minutes.

"Put on that really puffy jacket, the blue one, and the boots" She answered him with a smile "Wait for me in the door, I've gotta take these cookies out of the oven before we go"

Kurt ran to his room to get ready as quick as he could. Not finding where he left his boots was a big problem, he was almost asking if he could put other shoes when he found them under the bed. Running down the stairs one more time, he found his mother putting on a scarf and some gloves.

"Here, put these on" She handed him a pair of small blue gloves made of woll "I knitted them myself, just for you"

"Really? Thanks!" He said admring his new gloves.

Mrs. Hummel knelt and put a scarf around his neck, then put it inside his jacket.

"Alright! I think we are ready!" She announced "Are you ready to see the snow?"

"Yes!" Kurt screamed excited

"Shhh! You're gonna wake up your father" She said laughing a little bit.

While his mother opened the door, Kurt felt the cold wind on his face, it was so cold it was almost painful, but he didn't care, he was too excited. The stairs, in the end of the balcony where totally white.

"You be carefull with that." Mrs. Hummel said and Kurt looked are her a little confused "You might slip..."

The boy nodded and held on the handrail going down the slippery stairs. The first thing he did when he had finished the stairs, was look up; some snowflakes fell on his face and melted. He touched the spot and smiled to his mother, who was watching him with a smile. The boy ran around the garden covered with snow, grabbing it throwing it on the air. All mrs. Hummel could hear was his laugh and smile.

After a few minutes, Kurt lay on the snow to make a snow angel. His mother opened the door to take the camera on the table close to the door filmed the last minutes of him throwing snow in the air and making a snow angel, she just felt sorry for not having those few seconds of the snow falling on his face and his smile to her.

"Kurt! Come here, it's time to get inside!" She said putting the camera down when he looked at her, but she didn't really know how to turn it off, so she just left it on, lying on the top of the table.

Kurt ran back to the house, even though he was having a lot of fun, it was still very cold. And he knew she was making them some hot cocoa now.

After some warm cookies and hot cocoa, they went to the living room and sat by the window, right in front of the, still filming, camera. Mrs. Hummel sat on her swing chair with a view to the window and the snowfall, and Kurt sat on her lap, with a blanket for both of them. The little boy fell asleep while she was swinging in the chair and singing to him a slow version of 'Let It Snow'.


	3. The Birthday Cake

**Birthday Cake **

Mrs. Hummel walked in her son's room holding a tray with pancakes and orange juice. She put it on the nightstand, and sat by his side on the bed. The young boy was still asleep, so she gently kissed him in the forehead and called his name.

Last night, in particularly, he went to bed a little after his bed time; some new episode of a tv show he liked was being aired. And even that mrs. Hummel told him to go to bed, that he could watch the rerun in the next day, the young boy turned on the televison and watched anyway. He didn't do this kind of things often, that in fact, was one of the first times he was directly disobeying an order from his mother. The program ended around midnight, which is very late when you're seven and sleep at nine.

"Kurt?" Mrs. Hummel called one more time caressing his hair.

"Hmm" He murmured, then opened his eyes widely and sat on the bed "Am I late for school?"

"Oh, no, sweetie" Elizabeth said handing him the tray "It's Saturday. And it's your father's birthday"

"I'm gonna go wish him a 'happy birthday'!" The boy said jumping out his bed, after giving his mother the tray.

"Unfortunately, he had to go to work" Elizabeth answered sadly.

"In his birthday?" Kurt asked a little confused and upset.

"Yes... Grown ups have to work even on their birthdays, honey"

"You don't go have to work" He sat back in the bed eating some of his pancakes 'You stay home all day"

"Yes, me and your father agree that I should stay at home and take care of you!" She said gently and touched the boy's nose "Besides, I do all the house work!"

He nodded with a smile and finishing his breakfast.

"So, I was thinking about baking a cake for your father!" Mrs. Hummel said "And surprise him when he gets back-"

"Can I help?!" Kurt asked interrupting his mother, but he was too excited about the idea

"Of course! That's why I woke you, so you could help me"

"Yay! We're going to bake a vanilla cake!"

"That's a great idea! Your father loves vanilla cakes, and we could make a chocolate topping! What do you think?"

"Yes! We could put some filling..."

'Yes, it could... Chocolate, perhaps"

"It's probably best because of the chocolate topping"

"Alright, then we are baking a vanilla cake, with chocolate topping and filling" Mrs. Hummel said proudly clapping her hands.

"Do we have all the ingredients? We already baked a cake this week" Kurt asked thoughtful "That cake was good"

"It was wonderful! And you almost bake it by yourself! I'm so proud of you" She said with a smile to her son "And I do, belive we have everything. I went to the super market while you were at school yesterday."

"Did you buy-"

"The chocolate sprinkles? Yes, I did. How could I forget? You wrote it five times on the list!" The two of them laughed.

While Kurt changed his pajamas to the cooking outfit he got from his parents as a birthday present (including a hat, but it was too big and it used to fall to his shoulders), mrs. Hummel was preparing the kitchen for them to cook; putting the dishes in cupboard, checking for the second time if they have enough of all the ingredients, finding the mixer and it's bowl.

Kurt rushed down the stairs, and when he arrived his mother was already ready to start; she was even wearing her basic cooking outfit (light yellow apron, with small white balls and a few stains).

In less than an hour the cake was already in the oven, and they were making the topping and filling. Mrs. Hummel and her son were really agile in the kitchen, and everyone used to say that their cakes were the best in town. They even won a competition, last autumm.

After the cake was ready and being safely kept in the refrigerator, they sat on the living room. Elizabeth was embroidering a little towel with her niece's name, as her sister asked her, and Kurt was working on a birthday card for his father; the cover was the cake they had baked, but he didn't really know what to write inside.

Two hours after, mr. Hummel called saying that he was leaving the workshop.

"They sang 'happy birthday' and gave me a cupcake" He said with a laugh "It's a chocolate cupcake, do you want it?"

"Bring it home" Mrs. Hummel said laughing, she surely said something else, but Kurt didn't hear, he had finally thought about what he should write on the card

Mr. Hummel arrived in his house, and while he was putting his coat on the closet, the lights went out and he looked back to see his wife and son holding a birthday cake with candles.

"Happy birthday!" They said together. Kurt ran to hug his dad, but forgot the birthday card on the table.

"Aww, thank you!" Mr. Hummel said, hugging his son "I was not expecting this! Elizabeth, I told you to rest! You work too much."

"I can rest later, besides Kurt helped me with everything!" She said and give him a kiss "Happy birthday, my love"

"Dad, I made you card! Come here" The little boy said pulling his father's hand "But first blow the candles and try some cake."

Mr. Hummel smiled to his wife, who was just behind him.

"It's a vanilla cake, don't worry" She said

After blowing the candles and everyone eating a piece of cake, Kurt gave his dad his birthday card.

"It's my cake! Aw, thank you son! The cake was really good"

"Look inside, dad! I wrote you something!" Kurt said with high expectations.

_"Dear daddy_

_, I love very, very much. You're my best friend, and I'm so happy to have you in my life. Without you, this wouldn't be a family._

_Love, Kurt"_


	4. First Day of Snow

**First Day of Snow**

It was December, during the first snow day, my mom came to my room and asked if I wanted to go ice skating. I was six or seven, and I always wanted to learn how to ice skate, so I agreed.

In less than an hour we were already in the car going to the rink. I could barely move, my mother made me wear two sweatshirts plus two puffy jackets, scarf, gloves, and boots. I was just getting better after a cold, we couldn't risk me getting bad again. It was warm, but a little unconfortable.

"When I was about your age, my dad took me to ice skate, on the first day of snow, " She told me while she was driving. I was in the back seat but I could tell she was smiling "It was magical! I'll never forget it"

"Was it easy for you? Ice skate?" I asked, worried about falling for the first time in that day.

"For me it was, I didn't fall once." She said proud of herself "My dad though, told me he fell the first time he stepped on the rink. But I'm sure you're gonna do great. Besides, I'm gonna be by your side, holding yor hand the whole time."

I smiled, because I knew she was. We didn't talk the rest of the route, my mother was too lost in her memories, and I was too concetrade by the view out the window, it was like a painting or a movie; the top of the houses were white, just like he streets and the top of the cars. There were some kids playing and building snow men. I still feel like I could hear them laughing.

When we arrived at the parking lot of the rink, there were cars in almost all parking spaces. I started thinking it was going to take forever to find a parking space, but I was interrupted by my mother parking the car. I swear, I don't know how she did that, but I while was with her I never waited more then ten minutes to park the car.

"Well, let's go?" She asked happy while getting out of the car.

I had a few problems with release the seat belt, because of all the jackets and sweatshirts I was wearing.

"Mom, I can't move" I complained while we were walking through the parking lot.

"When we get inside I'll help you take some of jackets off, okay?" She said and took my hand.

The first thing i noticed, once we were inside was that a lot of people had the same idea, ice skating on the first day of snow. But when they got in the rink, they got scared and decided to hang around the rink, watching everyone their love ones skating.

After talking to one of the rink workers, my mother helped me to take one of the sweatshirts and one jacket. She gave me some tips about ice skating while we waited the lady bring our skates.

"Here it is, sweetheart" Said this elderly woman, handing the skates to my mom "Do you think your son will be needing a helmet? We have some nice ones with Disney characters"

"Do you want a helmet, Kurt?" My mother asked me, and I said a low 'no' "Okay. Thank you anyway. Can we go?"

"Sure, darling!" The woman said wih a smile "Have fun"

"Let's go?" My mother asked me with a smile, and stood up.

I took her hand and we walked to the rink. My mother stepped first in the rink, at fist i was worried she was going to fall, but she gracefully stood there holding my hand. It seems pretty easy.

But the first time I stepped in the rink, holding my mother's hand and in the bar around the rink, I almost felt. My mother held my hand tight and pulled me back.

"Hey, watch it!" She said wih a smile "It's ice; it's really slippery."

I nodded and grabbed the bar again. My mother and I slowly skated around the rink, greeting everyone who was outside the rink, they all told me not to give up and that I was doing a great job. I remembered this man that screamed ' you go kid!' after we passed and I fell.

When we were almost in the door again, my mother asked me if I wanted to try by myself. Is not that I didn't want to, I was really scared of falling.

"It's okay if you don't, sweetie" She told me smiling.

"I want to... But I'm gonna fall"

'If," She said with emphasis on the 'if' "you fall I'll catch you! I'll be with you the whole time, and I won't let you fall, Kurt. Okay? Never"

I agreed and let her hand, holding on the bar for my dear life. At first i feel like falling, it was really slippery. My mother was standing in front of me so I could skate towards her. I was really afraid, but i didn't want to disappoint her. I slowly let the bar and stood still, concentrated on not falling. I still felt like I was going to fall, so I took a deep breath and relaxed. And in a blink of an eye, I was skating towards my mom. It did felt magical, and I'll never forget

And in a blink of an eye, I was skating towards my mom. It was when I was dangerously close to her, I notice I didn't know how to stop. But as soon as I got close enough, my mom picked me up, hugging me and kissig the top of my head.

"Yay! you did it!" She celebrated while huggin me.

"Are you proud?" I asked staring at her with a smile

"Of course, I am! Kurt, I'm always proud of you!" I smiled even more "So, let's go ice skate?"

"Yes!" I answered and she put me on the rink again.

This time when we were ice skating around the rink, the people were congratulating me and saying that I was doing a great job. I fell a few times, but my mother helped me to go back on my feet and continue on our way. We talked about what we were cooking for Christmas dinner and what I wanted Santa to bring me this year.

"I don't know, I was thinking about one of those toy cups and plates..." I answered a little thoughtful "Because of tea time."

"Okay... I think Santa can bring you that..."

"Mom, look. It's dad!" I said pointing to my dad in the other side of the rink, taking pictures and waving at us "I want to go there, so he can see that I learnt how to ice skate!"

"Okay, but-" My mom couldn't finish, because I was already skating in the middle of the rink "Kurt!"

I looked back, my mother had called me, and I looked back. Once again I didn't know how to stop, and this time I was in the middle of the crowded rink. I only stopped when some guy, who was listening to music stumbled on me.

My mother arrived in two seconds, and when my father saw that I had fallen he ran into the rink without ice skates, worried I was hurt.

"Kurt?! Are you okay?" He asked in panic "Elizabeth, is he okay?!"

I was still sitting on the rink, with tears in my eyes. My mother picked me up and carried me to the exist, while my dad was scolding the guy, who was a little scared.

"Now, " my mother said after I was sitting on the bench, without the ice skates and she had tied my shoes "Kurt, where does it hurt?"

"My shoulder hurts, and my head." I told her, drying my tears.

She looked my head first, passing her fingers throught my hair to check if it was everything okay. It was.

"Can you move your shoulder?" She asked lowering to look on my eyes.

I tried to move my shoulder, but it was hurting a lot.

"Do you think it's broken?" I asked.

"No, you're gonna be okay" She said more to calm herself, than to make me feel better. She stood and stared at my dad yelling at the guy, and some wokers from the rink trying to get him out of there.

"Mommy, my arm is hurting too" I cried to my mom.

She sat by my side and I sat on her lap. My dad arrived a few moments after.

"He's fine. His arm is hurting a little bit, but I think some hot cocoa and a visit to Santa might make him feel better. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea" My dad said sitting by my mother side, and looked at me "What do you think. Kurt?

I remember only nodding. My dad stood up and went to get our coats, while my mother was still holding me.

"Hey, hmm, I'm sorry for hitting on you, little fella" Said the guy who had stumbled on me, he was still on the rink, close to the bar "your dad said you got hurt...Well, I'm sorry"

I nodded by then I have stopped crying.

"It's okay" My mother said "But be more carefull the next time"

"I will, ma'am" He said, then put his hand in the coat pocket and got a sugar cane "Here you go. You know, I work for Santa and I'm gonna tell him that you're a really good boy..."

"Kurt." I answered shyly.

"Okay, Kurt, I'll tell Santa to get some nice presents this year, okay?" The guy smiled and I nodded "Okay. Have a nice day, ma'am. Happy holidays!"

Then he left, and so did we. My dad handed us our coats, but this time I only had to wear the other puffy jacket and the gloves. We went to the mall with my mother's car, because my dad had walked there. We can say that I had a nice first day of snow that year, a very nice first day of snow.


	5. Bed Time Story

**Bed Time Story**

"Tell me the story again, mommy!" Kurt said, after his mother had already told him his favorite bedtime story, even though that story didn't make him sleepy at all "Please, mommy! I love that story!"

"Okay..." She said giving up "It was spring, the trees outside the church was full with flowers, their smell were all over the room where I was getting ready. In that moment, my dress was too tight and my hair was too high, I also thought that my make up was terrible and I looked awful!"

"How come? You looked so beautiful, mom!" Kurt interrupted her, remembering the photo he kept in the nightstand drawer.

"That's what your grandmother, you dad's mother, was trying to tell me, but do you think I belived her? No. I kept on saying I looked horrible-"

"Until your mother walked in the room, and when she looked at you she said 'you're so beautiful, sunshine' and you two started crying."

"That's right!" Mrs. Hummel said with a laugh, the first time she told him that story she asked for her to tell him more 3 time, and this is what happens since "We hugged for like fifteen minutes. We were so close when I was young, and she used to call me sunshine, because I was always smiling. Oh well, I learnt that with her."

Anyway, when your aunt Mildred knocked on the door to say your father was already at altar, I almost had a heart-attack! I was so nervous, I could just faint there. But as soon as the doors opened, and I saw your father standing there, I just felt that everything was going to be okay forever and I had nothing to worry about."

"Then you decided that you were going to say what was in your heart in that exact moment, and gave the paper with your vows to your father put in his pocket."

"Exactly!" Mrs. Hummel said smiling, most people would get annoyed by the fact that Kurt, was constantly interrupting her, and telling parts of the story. But mrs. Hummel knew he wanted to participate of the story and he did, by helping her to tell the story. Besides the way they tell the story was always changing and they always remembered more details, so the story always sounded a little diferent than the previous time. "And you know what? I think it's still with him."

"Really? Can you get it back? I'd love you to read it for me!" The little boy said full with expectations.

"Of course, but first we've got to find it. And when my dad keep something, you can bet it's gonna be hard to find... Anyway, it's time for you to sleep. Good-"

"Just one more time, mommy! Please, please, please..."

"Okay. But after it's the last time tonight, you've got to sleep." She said then took a deep breath "It was morning, the sun was shinning and the smell of flowers were all over the room..."


	6. The One Where Kurt Was Really Sick

**The One Where Kurt Was Really Sick**

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! What are you doing out of the bed?!" Mrs. Hummel asked, not angry, but a little upset. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to stay in bed the whole day, he was 4 years old, his energy was inexhaustible "Honey, you need to rest to get better."

"I know, but I wanna watch tv!" Kurt said, he was more than tired of staying in bed, even though he only stayed in bed for an hour "The Sound of Music is on the tv!Please, can I watch it? I love that movie, mommy!"

"Okay, but after the movie, back to bed, okie dokie?" Mrs. Hummel said with a smile "I'm gonna get you some blankets and pillows upstairs, you go lie down on the couch"

When she came back, Kurt had vomited on the carpet. Mrs. Hummel practical as always, brought him a bucket and, after making him comfortable with the pillows and blankets, she washed the handmade carpet in the kitchen sink.

While Kut fell asleep in the middle of the movie, his mother was already taking chicken soup to her husband, who wasn't as sick as Kurt, but she didn't let him get out of bed the whole day.

When she came back, at first, she thought about taking Kurt back to his bed, but he seemed so comfortable and peaceful on the couch, and he wanted so bad to stay there. A few moments after, she had decided to let him there, Kurt woke up.

"Mommy?" He called, with a tired and sick voice "Mommy? Close the window is really cold..."

"Honey, the window is not open. You've got a fever. I'm gonna get you another blanket-"

"No! Stay here" He said, crawling on the couch towards her, to lie on her lap "I need you to sing for me to sleep, mommy"

"Okay..." She said, hugging him, singing Edelweiss and stroking his hair, until he fell asleep. Mrs. Hummel hated when Kurt was sick, but not because she had to take care of him, but because she couldn't do nothing to make him instantly better again.

He woke up half an hour after, with a strong coughing fit, so strong he could barely breathe. But when it stopped, he lay on her mother's shoulder again and slept the rest of the afternoon.

Mrs. Hummel made more chicken soup for her husband and Kurt, who threw up on the bucket again. So she baked him cookies, a pie, and cake, but nothing worked he kept on vomiting.

"I don't know what else to give him, doctor! Nothing stays in his stomach!" She said desperately to Kurt's pediatrician on the phone "Okay, so I just have to give him this... 3 hours, then anything he asks... Okay... Thank you very, very much, doctor"

Mr. Hummel went out to buy Kurt's medicine, while mrs. Hummel washed the bucket. Kurt was lying the couch watching cartoons, when his mother came in with the bucket and a smile.

"Okay..." He answered while lying on her lap "I'm hungry and my tummy hurts, mommy"

"Your dad is gonna bring you some medicine, then we can eat."

"Can we have pie again?"

"Yes, we can." She answered with a smile.

Kurt had fever in the during the night, but he stopped vomiting. In the next day mr. Hummel was already better, so he helped his wife taking care of Kurt and the house. In two days, Kurt only had a coughing, and by the end of the week he was already better, he even danced in the living room with his mother.


	7. Sweet Escape

**Sweet Escape**

After having a horrible day at school, Kurt arrived at home and threw his school bag on the floor. He was upset because the kids were still picking on him, for no apparent reason. Just today, he was pushed on the floor, insulted and some bullies stole his homework. But everything felt so far when he got home and all he could smell was cookies.

"Hello baby" Said mrs. Hummel while giving her son a kiss in the cheek "How was school today?"

"It was..." He could tell her what was happening, and his mother would try to do something. But she had so much to worry about that he decided not to. "Great."

"You're lying to me, aren't you Kurt?" Mrs. Hummel asked staring at the 8 year-old boy, knowing that he wasn't telling her the truth.

"No..." Kurt tried to cover the fact that kids were still being mean with him, for some reason that always happened.

"Kurt..." She asked again, giving him a look he knew well, the one look she use when she knew he was hidding something and didnt want to tell.

Kurt thought held his breath and stared at his mother, who still had the look on her face. He expired, giving up.

"The kids at school still picking on me. They call me names, steal my homework, push me, always make fun of everything I do! " Kurt nearly screamed, while he cried.

Mrs. Hummel was shocked, it has been a while since the last time he complained about it. She even went to the school and had a talk with the principal, but aparently, he didn't do anything about it. So, right now her baby was sobbing becase he was sick and tired of that, she felt helpless, for not being able to change that situation.

Kurt sat on chair, barely breathing because of the sobs, while drinking a glass of water. It was when Mrs. Hummel find out what she was going to do to cheer him up.

"Baby," She started with a smile "what do you think of us having a marathon of old movies?"

He knew that sitting on the couch and watching tv with his mom wasn't going to make any difference, and in the next day he'll still have to go to school and kids will still be mean. But she seemed so excited about it, that he felt bad denying her those few hours of movie.

"Okay, mom..." He said feeling even more tired.

"Good! Go take a shower and put some confortable clothes on, okay? Have a cookie" She said handing him a warm cookie, then looked in his eyes and said "Everything is going to turn out okay, baby."

He didn't thought so, but she seemed confident about it.

Kurt went upstairs and did as she told him to, took a shower and put on his pajamas. When he was in foot of the stairs, he saw a sheet tent in the middle of the living room; it had two doors, one where he was and one where the tv was.

He looked to the kitchen and didn't saw his mother, so he crawled in the tent and found her there, sitting on the couch's pads.

"You were quick!" She said smiley as always "So, what do you think?"

"Wow..." He said with a laugh "You built a nice tent, mom"

"Why thank you, baby! So, ready to watch some good ol' movies?"

"Yes!" Kurt answered with a smile that could light up the whole town.

"Great! Oh! I almost forgot!" Mrs. Hummel said and got a plate full with chocolate chip cookies, two cups and a bottle of milk. She poured the milk in the cups, Kurt got his and, at the same time, they dipped a cookie in the milk and ate it "Now, we are ready."

When mr. Hummel got home, he cooked dinner for his family, then suggested his wife to spend the night with Kurt in the living room, the little boy was needing a 'sweet escape'. She didn't say, but she thought that her husband was the best husband in the world. Mrs. Hummel spent that night with her son sleeping in her arms, she couldn't sleep because she was too worry about him, wishing she could keep him like that forever; protected.


	8. The Perfect Dress

**The Perfect Dress**

"This store has the best dresses in town, mom!' Kurt said while pulling his mother by the hand to a store in the mall "You gonna find your perfect dress here, at 'The Best Dress'!"

"I don't know, Kurt" Mrs. Hummel said, while looking to the dresses through window shop "It seems too expensive..."

"Mom, you're only having one 10th wedding anniversary, you've got the right to look outstanding in an expensive dress!" Kurt said staring at his mother.

Mrs. and Mr. Hummel were celebrating their 10th anniversary on the weekend, mr. Hummel was taking his wife to a trip in Vermont, but before they were going to have a small party at the hotel where his brother worked.

"I believe you're right," She finally said "I do want to look outstanding at the dinner party."

"So, this is the place!" Kurt said smillind and grabbing his mother's hand "Let's go then!"

The two of them were welcomed with smiles from the saleswoman, who seemed tired but with a willing to help them. And in a blink of an eye, she was showing Kurt and his mother ten new dresses, even without knowing why mrs. Hummel needed a dress in first place.

"I don't want anything too expensive. I'm looking for a dress to use on my 10th anniversary dinner party" Mrs. Hummel said politely with a smile "Nothing too fancy or extravagant. Just a simple cocktail dress."

"Alright..." The saleswoman said "Do you have any color in mind?"

"Well, I like-"

"Oh! I know what you need" Interrupted the woman, with a snap of her fingers "Come with me!"

They walked to the back of the store, where they found more racks of dresses. The saleswoman started to pick the dresses and hand to mrs. Hummel, who was being buried under so much ballerina skirt; exactly what she didn't want.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked the saleswoman, who turned around and stared at his mother "Hey! Me... Hmm... None of these dresses seemed like something my mother would wear. She doesn't like ballerina skirts or so much... feathers"

"Oh... I see..." The saleswoman said and stared at Kurt "Okay. May I ask how old are you, young man?"

"I'm six, but I know my mom really well, and I think she'd like to see the pastels cocktail dresses. She'd look great on one of them" Kurt said and pointed to the rack of pastels dresses.

The saleswoman took the dresses from mrs. Hummel and hanged them in a random rack. Mrs. Hummel loved all the dresses from the pastels rack, she did wanted to take more than one, but they were so expensive, so she decided to try five dresses and take two.

The first one was pink, round skirt, short sleeves, and a small lace in the front. After leaving the dressing room, mrs. Hummel spun so Kurt could see the whole dress and gave her an opinion.

"Not this one..."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Hummel asked checking herself in the mirror.

"one hundred per cent, not this one."

The second one was a black one, the saleswoman had just found and thought mrs. Hummel might like it, long sleeved, with a V neckline, and a long skirt. It was really elegant, and mrs. had loved that one. One more time, she left the dressing room, and spun.

"Yes! This one... Yes!" Kurt said excited "This one is perfect to the dinner party!"

"Isn't it?" She said, checking herself in the mirro while Kurt and the saleswoman nodded "Now, I need one to the dinner in Vermont."

The third dress had short skirt, sleeveless, and was backless. As soon as mrs. Hummel opened the door, she heard Kurt almost screaming "NOOOOO", and she changed in a second.

The fourth was this peach, 50's dress, that Kurt and mrs. Hummel had loved since the first time they saw it; it was strapless, with a round skirt, and flowers embroidery that were also peach.

"This one, mom! You need to buy they one!" Kurt said with eyes wide opened "It's perfect!"

"You think?" Mrs. Hummel asked, while checking herself in the mirror "You know, I wore one just like this one in one of the first dates I had with your dad."

The fifth one was blue, with a round skirt and was sleeveless. It wasn't ugly, but they were only taking two, so that one was not going.

"It's just a shame," Kurt told his mother, while she was paying "it was a cute dress, wasn't it?"

"Thank you for helping me to find my perfect dress, baby" Mrs. Hummel said.

"I told you that you'd find what you were looking for at the 'Best Dress' " Kurt said, taking his mother's hand.

"You know, Kurt, I'd be lost without you" Mrs. Hummel said, and kissed the top of his head.


	9. The Blackout

**The Blackout**

It was a typical Tuesday night, Kurt was watching cartoons, while his mother was keeping the dishes that her husband had washed. Mr. Hummel had already gone to bed, he said he was too tired and that he had a rough day at work.

The boy was watching the commercials and making a list of toys he wanted his parents to buy, when the lights went off. Mrs. Hummel bumped in a table and broke a plate.

"Mommy?!" Kurt yelled from the living room

"It's okay, honey. I just broke a plate" She said "Stay where you are, I'm going to get you"

"Okay..." The four-year old said, with tears in his eyes. The thing about Kurt was, like any other kid, he was afraid of the dark.

When Mrs. Hummel got to the couch, after bumping in all the furniture like she didn't even lived in that house for five years, she touch Kurt's shoulder, who jumped out of his seat.

"Hey, calm down," She said tenderly, pulling him closer "it's just me."

Kurt sat on his mother's lap, squeezing her hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, baby" She said holding him "Shh... Stop crying. Kurt, the house is exactly the same."

"But it's dark..." The boy cried.

"Oh, but there's no reason to be afraid of the dark."

"Of course there is! I can't see anything, mom! It's scary..."

"And why is that?"

"Because there's monsters in the dark!" He said and hugged her tightly "Don't let them get me, mom!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" She aske hugging him back.

"Yes.."

"When I was about your age, I thought that there was monters in the dark too! Them one day, I asked my mother if there were, you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"That there is monsters in the dark! But ironically, they cannot see in the dark. So they can't get us." She said, Kurt knew she was smiling because of the way her voice sounded.

"Can't they hear us?" Kurt whispered.

"Nope. The monsters who live in the dark don't have ears, besides they are vegetarians. You know what that means?"

"That they only eat vegetables?"

"Yes! They're probably in the kitchen, eating all the broccoli I was going to cook for you tomorrow! Oh, no!"

"YAY! Thanks God for the dark monsters!" Kurt said putting his hands up, and his mother laughed.

"Now you're not afraid of them anymore, hun?" She asked.

"Nope! They are nice" Kurt said and the lights went back on "Oh Gosh, do you think they had time to eat all the broccoli?"

"I belive so" Mrs. Hummel answered laughing "Now you're going to bed, and I'm gonna clean the mess in the kitchen, okay?"

"The monsters made a mess in the kitchen?!" Kurt asked surprised.

"Oh no, I broke a plate, bumped in one of the little guys." She said

"Poor little monster, mom" Kurt said "Did you apologize?"

"Yes, of course. Now, bed, Kurt" She said, knowing that Kurt was going to start talking and wouldn't want to go to bed "I'm going there in a sec to read yout a bed time story, okay?"

Kurt nodded and rushed up stairs. Mrs. Hummel watched him going up stairs, until she couldn't see him anymore, just happy for having such a wonderful son.


	10. Visiting Snow White

**Visiting Snow White**

"Mom, can we visit Snow White this week?" Kurt asked while watching the view outside the car.

"Oh, why sure.. But I thought we were visiting Cinderela this week, baby" Mrs. Hummel asked a little shocked; all her four-year old son, talked about in the past week was about visiting CInderela to a tea party.

"She invited us, mommy! And now we've got to go to her tea party. I don't really want to, but she's so kind on inviting us..."

"Oh yes, Cinderela is a lovely lady. When is her tea party, Kurt?" Mrs. Hummel asked with a smile, knowing someday in that week they were going to play in the yard that they were Cinderela's palace having a tea party with her "I think we should bake a cake for her, what do you think? Does Cinderela likes choclate cake?"

"I know, but after the tea party we need to visit Snow White.. Does she lives near us, mommy?" Kurt asked thoughtful.

"I don't think so, sweet. Otherwise, we would have seemed some dwarfs around, right?""Yeah, you're right... So, is gonna be a long trip?"

"Oh yes... But our horses are really strong, they can take it!"

"That's good. I hope they do.. Do you think dad wants to come with us?"

"Maybe... Why don't you ask him?" Mrs. Hummel said while parking the car in front of the car workshop her husband owned.

She watched as Kurt left the car and ran towards his father. Mr. Hummel took his son in his arms and hugged him. Mrs. Hummel could tell that he was telling his father about visiting Snow White, by her husband's confused expression. She laughed by herself as she watched her little baby and her husband talking.


	11. The Tree Nightmare

**The Tree Nightmare**

_Kurt found himself climbing on the backyard's tree, it was higher than he thought, but he just didn't want to stop climbing. When he was almost in the top, Kurt slipped and started falling. He yelled and called his parents, but he didn't see them. He looked down and saw the ground, feeling all his bones breaking, even before getting there, Kurt closed his eyes tightly..._

Kurt woke up in his bed, breathless and sweating cold. He got up and ran to his parents room; his father was deeply sleeping, even snoring loudly, his mother had slept sitting with a poetry book on her lap, she was probably reading and felt asleep. Kurt shook her arm, while calling her desperately.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He cried "Please, wake up, mommy"

"Hm... Hm? Kurt?" She said with a sleepy voice "Kurt, what are you doing here? You should be asleep, it's almost midnight, baby."

"I know... But I had a nightmare..." He said crying even more "it was horrible... Please, mommy can I sleep here tonight?"

"Kurt..." She started, but she was too sleepy to argue with her son's teary eyes.

"Please, mommy..."

"Okay, okay..." She said, putting her book in the nightstand, and lying on the bed. She pushed her husband a little bit, so Kurt could have a space to lie down with her. Mrs. Hummel put the lifted the covers and tapped on the matress "Come here."

Kurt lay in his mother's arms, and in less than a second, he was back to sleep.

_Kurt found himself climbing on the backyard's tree, it was higher than he thought, but he just didn't want to stop climbing. When he was almost in the top, Kurt slipped and started falling. He yelled and called his parents, but he didn't see them. He looked down and saw his mother._

_"Gotcha, baby" She said smiling and holding him tightly._


	12. Sewing Classes

**Sewing Classes**

"Okay so, the first thing you've got to learn is thread the needle. It's kind of hard, it took me a while to learn that, so take your time, honey?" Mrs. Hummel said proudly, watching her seven-year old son trying to thread the needle. A button felt from his coat in the previous day, and he asked if she could help him, but he wanted to sew it "Do you need help, baby?"

"No, mommy. I can do it" Kurt said without looking at his mother, he was too concentrate on his task. After a few failed tries, he finally made it "Mommy, look; I did it!"

"That's great, Kurt! Good job, honey. Okay... Now you knot at the end of the thread; roll the it between your fingers, and pull it." Kurt did as he was told"Yeah.. That's right. Now you line up the button, like the others..."

"Like this?" Kurt asked, that was an important thing, otherwise he wouldn't be able to button his coat.

"Yes, perfect" Mrs. Hummel affirmed, after checking "Now you push the threaded needle up through the fabric and through one hole in the button. Yeah, that's right... Pull the thread all the way through on each stitch, okay? Alright..."

Kurt was so cute while concentrated; he was being so careful about that button, it needed to be perfect. And his mother was so proud of his effort.

"Now you push the needle down through the next hole in the button, and through the fabric. You're doing a great job, sweetie!"Mrs. Hummel said and Kurt smiled at her "Oh honey, hold the button in place so it doesn't move... Yes that's perfect. Now, bring the needle up through the first hole, and pull the thread all the way through the fabric. Perfect! I'm so proud of you, Kurt. You're doing a great, great job!"

"Thanks, mommy..." Kurt answered, staring at the button and the coat carefully.

"Now you repeat everything, until the button is securely in place, so it doesn't fall again, okay?"

"Okay..." Kurt said while sewing "I think is securely placed. Now what do I do?"

"Push the needle through the material, but not through a hole in the button... Alright, now pull the thread out into the area between button and material, pull up the button a little. Yeah, yeah, perfect. Now, wrap the thread around the thread, between the button and the material; to reinforce the shank."

"Like this, mom?" Kurt asked, for the first feeling a little confused

"Yes, yes. It's perfect, sweetie. We're almost done "Mrs. Hummel said smiling "Now, you've got to push the needle back down through the material... Make three or four back stitches to secure the thread..."

"Like this, right?"

"Yeah... Yes! Now all we've got to do is cut off the excess of thread, and..." She said while cutting the thread with a pair of small scissors "It's done! You did it, Kurt! You did it!"

"I.. did it?" Kurt asked, looking at the button proudly "I did it... Mom, I can sew!"

"Of course you can, baby! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Hummel said and pulled Kurt to a hug "Aw, my little baby is growing up so fast! You're not even a baby anymore, right?"

"Of course I am, mom," Kurt said, staring at her, with her arms still around him "I'm always gonna be your baby!"

"Yes, honey, you're always gonna be my little baby!" She said and hugged him again, with a tear in her eyes; so fast... He was growing up so fast...


	13. Hairdresser

**Hairdresser**

"Mommy, you've got to sit there!" Kurt told excited to his mother, he finally convinced his mother to let him play hairdressing on her hair.

"Okay" She said and sat in front of the dresser, looking herself in the mirror "So, mr. hairdresser, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm gonna brush your hair," Kurt answered, professionally "them I'm gonna make a special hairstyle... I don't know what yet, but it's gonna be beautiful!"

Mrs. Hummel was a little apprehensive, but she promised that they were playing hairdressing that day.

Kurt started in her left side, brushing her hair gently. Mrs. Hummel had a beautiful long, dark brown hair, like Kurt's slightly wavy, and there were almost no tangles. He was having the time of his life, just slowly brushing her hair. He spent almost an hour just brushing her hair.

Mrs. Hummel was almost napping on the chair, when Kurt put the hairbrush down.

"Oh, you finished?" She asked completely sleepy "Kurt, please be careful not to make a hairstyle that can end in tangles, okay? Please, be careful-"

"Don't worry, mommy. I was thinking about making a ponytail, it would look beautiful"

"Oh, alright then" She said, straightening up on the chair.

Kurt picked up the hairbrush again, and started to brush all her hair to the right side, low ponytail in the side. There was some locks of hair that he, purposely have left loose, because it seemed really charming.

When he finished, even mrs. Hummel was surprised by how her hair looked.

"That's a really nice hairstyle, Kurt" She said, turning to stare at her son "Wanna try again? I'm actually, having a lot of fun with this."

"I knew you would" He said smiling "And, yes! I have so many ideas that I think would look gorgeous on your hair, mom!"

After a while, mrs. Hummel became the hairdresser, and made some crazy hairstyles on Kurt's hair, like a mohican. The laughed and had a great afternoon, playing like they were hairdressers.


	14. Best Friends Bracelets

**Best Friends Bracelets**

"Can I ask you something, mom?" Kurt asked, while watching his mother cooking their lunch.

"Sure, baby. What is it?" She answered, checking the sauce; mrs. Hummel sauce is the best in town, but thanks to Kurt who suggested to add capers to it.

"Who's your best friend?"

"My best friend?" She asked, thinking it was a strange question and reflecting about where had it come from.

"Yes. Today at school, the teacher asked us who our best friends were. And everyone had a best friend at class, but me... And out task for the day was making a best friends bracelets, with our best friends..."

"Oh, baby..." Mrs. Hummel said, leaving her spot at the stove for a second to check on her son, it was when she saw them, lying on the table, two colorful bracelets, one with her name and the other with her son's name. Mrs. Hummel had no reaction to that, it was adorable and she loved it so much "Am I your best friend, Kurt?"

Kurt just nodded with a smile. Mrs. Hummel stared at him with teary eyes, she never thought that he'd say that she was his best friend, his mother.

"Don't cry, mommy!" Kurt said and ran to hug her "I thought you'd be happy about it..."

"I am, Kurt! I'm more than happy, I'm flattered!" She said and picked her seven-year old son on her arms and hugging him.

"Then why you're crying?" The little boy asked confused

"Because I'm very, very moved" Mrs. Hummel kissed her son's head.

After putting her son on the floor, she put the bracelet with his name and stared at it like it was made of diamonds.

"So, who's you best friend?" Kurt asked again, putting his bracelet, with his mother's name.

"You, Kurt. You're my best friend forever!"


	15. Nothing To Wear!

Mrs. Hummel walked into her son's room, to wake him up like any other Sunday, to go to church. Kurt usually doesn't want to get up, but he also doesn't want his mother to dress him up.

But this Sunday, mrs. Hummel was surprised by the fact that Kurt wasn't in bed, he was staring at the closet, choosing his outfit.

"Kurt?" She called him, but the little boy didn't hear her, he was to concentrate on what he was going to wear "Kurt, baby?"

Slowly, Kurt turned to stare at her with an angry look.

"I have nothing to wear!" He said, sitting on the bed and starting to feel sad "Nothing that I have in my closet is appropriate, mom..."

Mrs. Hummel smiled, as she walkers to his bed, and sat by his side. She stocked his hair and and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about you clothes, baby. People want to hear your voice"

"But I can't sing without looking good... I wouldn't feel okay..." Kurt answered with tears eyes.

Although, mrs. Hummel didn't believe that, after all Kurt sings all the time and he's never all dressed up, it was important for him to look as good as possible, someday he might understand better that, clothes are not gonna make any difference in his performance, if he is singing with his heart.

"Okay, so let's see what you hav here, shall we?" Mrs. Hummel said standing up and walking towards the closet. She found a light blue shirt, that Kurt used to love, a dark blue bow tie, and a light grey social pants. And Kurt loved the outfit, created by his mother.

"And I could put those vintage brown shoes, we bought at mall yesterday!" Kurt said excited, running to the his shoes closet "Mom, this is perfect! Thank you so much!"

Kurt ran and hugged his mother.

"Oh, don't worry, baby." She answered, hugging him back "That's why mommy is here. To help you, when you need. Now quick, get dressed, because we're running out of time!"

Mrs. Hummel smiled at her son, thinking how much he had grown up, it seems it was yesterday he was just a little baby, wrapped in blankets crying for her. He was so big now.


	16. Build-A-Bear

**Build-A-Bear Workshop**

It was one of those rainy days at Lima, Ohio. Kurt was staring at the window, watching the raindrops and imagining they were on a race. Even mrs. Hummel was bored, for the first time, in years she had nothing to do, and that was driving her insane. So she made a decision. Standing up in the middle of the living room, where she and her six year-old son were, she declared:

"We're going to the mall. Go get dressed"

Kurt didn't even cared about the raindrops race anymore, he ran up the stair to his room and after twenty minutes he was ready. While mrs. Hummel was calling to her husband, just to let him know they were going out.

"Ready?" She asked staring at Kurt, who was proudly wearing one of the sweaters his mother had made. The boy nodded, and grabbing his mother's hand, they both left the house.

The car trip was short, and in less than five minutes, they arrived at the mall. It wasn't as crowed as mrs. Hummel had imagined; there were some teenagers hanging around and making a lot noise, some well dressed bussines men and women, but not much of parents with kids. Which was weird, consedering it was vacation.

"Mommy, look!" Kurt said, pulling his mother's hand "It's one of those Build-a-bear workshop! Can we go there?! Pleeeaase.."

Before mrs. Hummel could even say anything, she saw herself walking towards the extremely crowed store with her son. There were kids running everywhere, and parents trying to catch their kids (in a humiliating, but comic scene).

"Do you want a lollipop, love?" Asked one of the workers to Kurt, handing him a lollipop and smiling at mrs. Hummel "Are you guys going to build a bear? Would you like some help?"

"Oh, do you want to build a bear, Kurt?" Mrs. Hummel asked, after lowering herself to look at her son.

"Yes!" He answered with a smile.

"Okay, then, where do we start?" Mrs. Hummel asked to the smily girl.

"First you have to chose what animal you want. Our most populars are bears, dogs and bunnies, but we have pandas, koalas, cats..."

"I want a bunny. What do you want, mommy?!"

"Oh honey, this is just for you, mommy is not making one"

"But if you don't make one, my bunny won't have any friends!"

"What about your other stuffed animals? Can't they be friends with your bunny?"

"They don't want to…. That's why you have to make one for yourself."

"Okay, I see... I'll make a panda, then. Okay?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Hummel smiled the worker, as she said, go get the panda.

"You can chose a sound for your new friend. We have giggles, 'I love you' , growl, or if you want you can record a message… But this is optional."

"Let's record a message!" Kurt said excited "I'll record one for yours and you'll record one for me."

"That's a great idea!"

"But it has to be a surprise!" Kurt completed.

After mrs. Hummel agreed, they both recorded their messages. And went to the next step; stuffing the animal, they could chose Soft & Cuddly, Hard & Firm, or Somewhere In Between. But in the end they both chose Soft & Cuddly.

"Now, you're gonna put a heart in your new friend." The girl said, handing them two small plush hearts "You can rub it in your forehead, so it'll be smart, or in your heart for it to be loving. You chose."

"My bunny will be smart" Kurt said while he adorably rubbed the plush in his forehead, but being extremely careful not to mess his hair. He even asked his mother for the hand mirror she caried in her bag.

"I'll rub it in my heart, so my panda will be loving with all the other stuffed animals you have."

"Like you're loving with everyone, mommy?"

Mrs. Hummel opened to her mouth to answer, but she just didn't know what to say, so she just smiled at him. Deep in side she was glad that he saw her as a loving person, even thought sometimes she wasn't. But for her Kurt she was like Snow White.

"Now you can put it inside your bunny" The girl said, holding the bunny for Kurt, while mrs. Hummel already had put the heart in side her panda.

"Are we going to dressed them now?" Kurt asked excited to the girl.

"No, not yet. First they are gonna take a shower-"

"A real shower?!" Kurt had his eyes wide opened, when he saw the bathtub.

"No, it's a fake shower. We're just gonna put them in the bathtub, step on the pedal and rub it's fur."

"Oh, okay." Kurt said and looked at his mother; she was smiling, so he knew everything was okay.

After the shower, came Kurt's favorite part; the dressing part! But when his mother asked him if he wanted to dress her panda, he insisted that she should chose the clothes. The worker even told them they could buy more than one, or come around again to buy new clothes. Kurt took half an hour to chose the clothes for his bunny, who already was named Andrew, and he was fabulous; wearing dark blue pants, white shirt, a black coat and a dark green checkered nordic hat. While, mrs. Hummel opted for a pink ballerina costume, for Lea, the panda.

And as soon as they finished the birth certificate, they left the storm for an ice cream with their new furry friends. Kurt didn't stop saying how cute they were, and thank you, and how fun it was, and thank you, and how they had to take dad to make a furry friend too, and:

"Thank you, mommy. You the only one who can find nice things to do in a rainy day."

"Aw, did you see the sound I recorded to you?" She asked.

"No! I forgot! Oh, my..." Kurt stopped walking in the middle of the mall, to press the bunny's belly

"I love you, sunshine" He heard, and smiled "I knew you're going to record 'I love you'! I knew it! Press mine"

"I love you too, mommy" Mrs. Hummel smiled to her son, and gave him a hug.


	17. The Fight

**The Fight **

"Elizabeth, we can't afford this anymore" Mr. Hummel said, putting his head on his hands; he was so tired of having this fight, besides he hates fighting with his wife "You need to go back to work."

"No. Our son needs me." She answered, without moving a muscle. Kurt has never seen his mother like that; she wasn't angry or upset, she seemed closed "If I go back to work, who's gonna take care of Kurt? You don't expect him to be alone, right? He's only five years-old!"

"Of course not! I was thinking about-"

"What? A babysitter? That's expensive. And we can't afford that, Burt" she said coldly "And I should be the one to take care of our baby."

What they didn't know is, that their little boy was sitting by the stairs, listening to everything, with teary eyes.

"I can't leave him like that! What's he's going to think? That we abandoned him? Let a complete stranger come into our house, and God knows what's gonna happened! Burt, that's insane!"

Mr. Hummel opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted.

"Please... Don't fight" said Kurt, from the bottom of the stairs, now crying "I'm sorry for whatever I did. But please, don't fight..."

Mr. Hummel lowered himself and picked his son up.

"Kurt, you should be asleep," He said softly "and we're not fighting, we're... discussing about the future."

"It's doesn't sound like discussing..." Kurt said, looking to his father "Is daddy leaving, mom?"

"What?" Mrs, Hummel asked surprised "No, of course not! Leaving? Where would he go?"

"Well, there's this girl in my class. She said that her parents had a fight, then her dad left... Now they live in different houses. I don't want that to happened to us" Kurt said and started crying all over again.

"Oh, Kurt.. What happened with her parents, will never happen to us. I couldn't live without you and your mother. You're my everything, my family."

"Of course. And sometimes we have discussions, but because we care about each other, you and our future." Mrs. Hummel said with a soft smile "Now, young man, it's time to bed."

Mr. Hummel carried Kurt to his room, and put him in the bed. While he covered his little boy, mrs. Hummel sang Kurt his favorite lullaby. Kurt felt asleep Even before the song was finished.

"You're right, he needs you" Mr. Hummel said after closing the door.

"Well, I could sell some of my embroideries. Would that help?"

"Yeah." he said and kissed his wife "I love you, Liz"

"I love you too, honey."


	18. In Loving Memory Of

**In Loving Memory Of...**

"Kurt? Darling, wake up" Mrs. Hummel said trying not to cry, while waking up her son in such a sad sad morning.

Kurt turned on the bed and stared at his mother; her eyes were a little red, so was her nose, she was smiling, but he knew there was something wrong.

"Don't cry, mommy" He said, wiping her tears with his sleeve. He stood up on the bed and hugged her; his short arms around her neck and head on her shoulder "Everything is gonna be alright. Don't cry."

Mrs. Hummel took a deep breath, and pulled her son so she could stare at him.

"Kurt, granny..." She didn't want him to be sad, he was just a five year-old, how could she "Last night, angels took granny to meet the Lord. She's fine, even happier than she was here. But we won't be able to see her anymore... And today, we're having a big party to celebrate her life. Some people, will be crying, like mommy, but it's because they'll miss her. But she's fine. She's in heave now, in peace."

Kurt looked at his mother's attempt to smile, he didn't really know what to say. He loved his granny, and wanted to see her and spend time with her. But she was happier now, in place where there's angels and the Lord.

"Mommy, is going to the party, okay? Do you want to come with me?"

"Is daddy coming with us?"

"Only if you want to come along, otherwise, he'll stay with you here." Mrs. Hummel was about to start crying again, when Kurt said he wanted to come with her "Okay... Go get your church clothes. I'll be back in a second, to help you."

While Kurt separated his clothes, Mrs. Hummel was putting on her dress and shoes. She asked her husband to prepared some breakfast to Kurt, and get ready because he wanted to come with her.

After helping Kurt to get dressed, she took him to the kitchen so he could have breakfast, while she called her family to see what was happening and how was everybody.

The cemetery was so big and kind of pretty. Some of Kurt's cousins were playing a little far away from where everybody was sitting. Kurt prefered to sit next to his mom, and draw on her notebook.

"This woman had a hard life, but she was blessed..." Said the preacher.

"Mommy?" Kurt whispered.

"Just a second, honey."

"She lived a straight and honest life. Taking good care of her loved ones, and loving every single day..."

"Mommy?" He called again.

"Just a minute, Kurt"

'Eliza Mary Hummel, is now with God. And she's happy like she never was, here with us. Now, let's pray."

"Mommy?!" Kurt called one more time, now pulling his mother's sleeve.

"Yes?" Mrs. Hummel said turning her head to her son.

"Look what I drew" He said and showed her a drawing of him, his mother and his grandmother on a restaurant "Remember when we went out to have lunch? Just you, me and granny. Remember how fun it was? This is how you celebrate someone's life, right? You remember the best of them."

This time, mrs. Hummel couldn't help but let some tears fall.

"Yes, Kurt. This is how you celebrate someone's life."

_In loving memory of my great grandmother_

**The End**


	19. Blaine - AU

**Blaine - AU**

Kurt hopped in his mother's car giggling, while he looked through the window, looking for his new friend. The other little boy didn't see him, until Kurt started to wave at him. The short, curly haired boy waved and jumped excited back at his friend, as he left.

"Who was that?" Mrs. Hummel asked her 5 year-old son, who was still giggling. That was the first time mrs. Hummel saw her son actually enjoying something about school. He always hated, because the other kids were mean to him.

"That's the new boy. He's super nice, mom!" Kurt said straighten up in his seat, and putting the seat belt "His name is Blaine, and we are best friends."

"Really?" She asked glad that 5 year-olds made new best friends in a day.

"Yes. He gave me a drawing of a bow tie, because he loves bow ties. Then he asked if I wanted to play in the swings. I pushed him first, then he pushed me. Then we shared our lunch, and sat together during Show&Tell. The teacher actually shushed us a lot of times, because we didn't stop talking. Then he asked if he could sleep next to me in during nap time. I said it was okay... Oh, and remember that little lion I used to like, but this girl didn't want to share it with me?"

"Yes, yes, I remember that" She did remember really well; mr. Hummel had bought that for Kurt when he was a baby, and he always slept with it. But this girl at his school stole it from him, and her parents said that one was hers and Kurt had lost his.

"Tada!" Kurt said and pulled the stuffed lion out of his bag "Blaine talked to her and she gave me back. I don't know how he did it, but I'm really happy he did"

"So, you got yourself a good best friend, hun Kurt?"

"Yeah... Blaine is a great friend" Kurt said while looking to the view in the window, he was almost home, but for the first tme he was excited about going to school in the nest day.


	20. Hug It Away

"Everything is gonna be fine, Kurt" Said Burt Hummel, who didn't stop shaking his legs and staring at the doors around them, at the crowed hospital. Every single hospital worker was under mr. Hummel's vigilance "There's nothing to worry about. Mommy is going to be fine"

Kurt, who was 7 years and 11 months (as he liked to point it out, so he would look older), wouldn't be worried if this wasn't the third time they were in that hospital in one month. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what was it. It was about his mom, he was sure. But she seemed alright at home. So why was she in the hospital again, and again, and again?

A doctor came to talk to his father. She seemed so serious, almost angry, Kurt thought it was because of something he did. But they weren't actually paying any attention to the little boy. He could hear what she was saying, but he didn't understood everything. Too many difficult words, he had never heard before. But he did understood when she said his mom needed to rest; she was always cleaning the house, baking treats, or knitting something.

"She can go home tonight. She's just resting in the room. Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked, now she didn't seemed so angry. But she was still very serious.

Mr. Hummel nodded and turned to Kurt. There were something in his eyes, Kurt took a while to understand; he seemed scared, worried, and about to cry. But all that went away when he lowered himself in front of his little boy and said:

"We're going to see mommy now, okay? She might seem a little sick right now, but the doctor said she's going to be alright, okay?"

"Okay" Kurt agreed and held his father's hand, they walk through the same door the doctor had come from. There were some other people there; happy people, sad people, sick people and healthy people. Kurt's mom was in a small room, lying in a bed, under thick covers, even though it was pretty hot. She was pale and seemed really weak. Kurt had never seen his mother like that before.

"Hey honey. How are you doing?" Mr. Hummel said letting Kurt's hand go, so he could hold his wife's hand. She weakly squeezed his hand and smiled at him. he stood there for a moment looking at her, mainly remembering their weeding day and how beautiful she was. or when kurt was born, she was shinning in that day. Shinning like the sun.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked in a weak voice.

"He's right here" Mr. Hummel answered, pulling kurt closer to the bed, so she could see him better.

"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry for you having to spend the day here. How are you?" Even the way she talked changed when she started talking to Kurt. There were even more color in her face "Do you wanna sit here with mommy?"

Kurt nodded, and his dad put him on the bed next to his wife.

"I bet you're tired, hun? What did you eat?"

"McDonald's" Kurt said smiling "it was really good."

"Yeah? What surprise did you got this time?"

"This puppy" Kurt said handing her the small stuffed animal "I named her Whitney."

"Because of..." Mrs. Hummel start with a smile, knowing exactly why.

"Whitney Huston, of course" Kurt smiled back. Then, Kurt had a scary thought... What if his mother dies? The tears started to form in his eyes, and in no time were rolling down his face. Different I'm most kids, Kurt didn't make a noise when he cried.

"Come here, honey" She said pulling Kurt to lie by her side. She didn't need to ask him what happened, she knew. She always knew what was wrong with her son, even when no one had told her. And mrs. Hummel always knew what to do; bake him cookies, or tell him a story, or, just hug it away "Kurt, my love, mommy is going to be alright. There's nothing to be worried about. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, okay?"

Kurt didn't answer. She said the same thing the other times they were at the hospital. And they kept going back there. So he hugged her, and cry himself to sleep. Because when Kurt had a problem, the only one who could make him feel better with no words and a hug, was his mother.


End file.
